


Devil's Food

by MyChemicalKink



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birthday Cake, Bottom Gerard Way, Chubby Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Feeder Gerard Way, Feeding Kink, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween themed sex toys, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Lord help me I'm back on my bs, M/M, Sex Toys, Stuffing, Top Frank Iero, not beta read we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalKink/pseuds/MyChemicalKink
Summary: Gerard makes Frank a cake for his birthday and helps him eat it all.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Devil's Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DissssBishh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissssBishh/gifts), [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).



> Alright, I know I did a similar story like this already. But in my defense i can only have like 4 thots at a time in my head and I wasn't gonna let that stop me. Please be nice to me, I don't take criticism without crying. Happy Halloween 🎃! And happy birthday to Frank, I hope he never sees this dumpster fire of a fic.

Gerard pranced around the bedroom, fixing the mini witch hat to his hair and twirling in front of the mirror. His black dress puffed out by the petticoat, belt tight on his waist, making his hips look larger. He knew how cute he looked as he winked at his reflection.  
Halloween was always Gerard's favorite holiday. He loved all the spooky stuff, the candy, the decorations, plus it was Frank's birthday. Speaking of Frank, the shorter man whimpered, drawing Gerard's attention to him.   
"I hope you're hungry, birthday boy." Gerard sang and made his way over to his lover. Frank pulled lightly at the bright orange and black ribbon that was tied around his wrist, the bedframe groaning lightly in protest.   
"Now, Frankie. You know you'll break the bed if you keep that up." Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's cheek.  
Frank just thrust his hips into the air, his cock fluffing up slightly in his red hot pants as Gerard trailed kisses down his neck.  
"You make such a sexy devil, daddy." Gerard coed and sat on his lap.   
Frank's costume left little to the imagination. It was just red shorts and a black crop top with horns and a devil tail. Pretty stereotypical, if it weren't for the fact that Frank was rather chubby and his gut pushed the waistband of the shorts down.   
"I can't wait for you to eat your birthday cake! I made it myself." Gerard sat on his knees, showing off the garter belt holding his black and orange stockings up, and picked up a large pumpkin-shaped cake.   
"Say ahh!" Gerard grinned and lifted a large forkful of chocolate cake.   
Frank did as he was told and got orange frosting on his cheek.   
"Devil's food?" Frank asked, mouth full and licking his lips.  
"Of course, it's your favorite." Gerard giggled, readying another bite.   
"It's so good, Gee. You outdid yourself."   
"I'm so glad you like it, daddy. Your tummy is already looking so big." Gerard grabbed the fat around Frank's stomach and shook it lightly, causing his body to jiggle.   
"Oh, be careful with my belly, Gee. I'm getting full." Frank complained  
" You're not full yet. I know you can handle a lot more." Gerard rolled his eyes playfully and Shoved more cake in his mouth.  
Frank was beginning to feel full about a third of the way through the cake when Gerard got off his lap and brought over a carton of dark chocolate almond milk.   
"Drink up, daddy. You still have a lot of cake left." Gerard tilted the carton back when he thought Frank had enough and set the milk on the nightstand.   
"Look how big you're getting! Your tummy is almost bigger than mine!" Gerard pressed their stomachs together and compared the two. Frank winced at the pressure and huffed out a groan.   
"Oh, you might be bigger." Gerard leaned back and ran his hands over his own plump body, lifting his skirt and showing off a pair of purple lace panties that barely contained his erection.   
"Look what you're doing to me, daddy. Your chubby belly's got me so excited." Gerard moaned, trailing one of his hands down his body and cupping his cock, making Frank throw his head back.   
"Baby, please. Daddy's so full." Frank burped lightly.   
"You're almost finished, only a few more slices left." Gerard picked the fork back up and fed Frank a little faster, wanting to get on with the rest of his surprise.   
Frank huffed then nodded, opening his mouth and letting Gerard feed him more.   
Frank's chewing slowed and he shifted his hips. The hem of his crop top rolled up slightly, making him look rounder than he was. Gerard put the fork down and just stared. He looked so full, frosting stained his lips, and trying to swallow a burp. Frank rolled his hips again, silently asking for belly rubs.   
"You look so chubby, daddy," Gerard said mostly to himself. Frank nodded and licked his lips.   
"Cuz you keep feeding me." Frank moaned, pulled lightly at the ribbons around his wrist.   
"You love being stuffed though, right daddy?" Gerard picked the fork back up and fed Frank another slice.   
Frank nodded and opened his mouth. They were almost done with the cake now and he was feeling so bloated. His shorts were cutting into his hips, and he had been uncomfortably hard for at least an hour. He hoped Gerard wouldn't make him move around too much.  
"Almost done!" Gerard encouraged. Frank wasn't sure he could eat anymore but nodded. He could feel the fat on his face wobble.   
Finally, the cake was gone and Frank burped again and groaned. Gerard was already kneading the fat of his stomach and praising him for being able to finish it all.   
"So proud of you, daddy! I knew your chubby tummy could hold all that cake." Gerard patted franks stomach lightly, making Frank wince lightly.   
"Those shorts look right, daddy. Do you want me to take them off?" Frank nodded, his chubby cheeks jiggling as Gerard ran his fingers over Frank's body. He squeezed at the fat on his hips before tugging the shorts down.   
"Oh, looks like I should have got you a double XL." Gerard teased playfully, pulling the shorts down to Frank's thighs and rubbing his palm over his erection.   
"Such a chubby daddy." Gerard mused, pulling off the shorts and dancing his way over to his dresser. Frank wasn't able to see him with how he was positioned on the bed, so he could only guess what he was doing.   
Gerard spun around, holding an orange pumpkin bucket, though, it didn't seem to have any candy inside. He danced his way back over to the bed and set the pumpkin bucket next to Frank's thighs.   
"Whatcha got there, sweetie?" Frank looked down, double chin folding around his face.  
"Your birthday surprise." Gerard grinned and pulled out a bottle shaped like candy corn and placed it on Frank's chest. Frank watched with an arched eyebrow as Gerard pulled out a black silk bag and set it next to the bottle before tossing the pumpkin bucket across the room. He then grabbed the bottle and popped open the cap at the white tip, squeezing a dollop of translucent orange liquid onto his finger and bringing it to Frank's lips. It smelled like candy corn, and when Frank took an experimental lick, it tasted like it too.   
"You have no idea how hard it was to find Halloween themed lube. I almost gave up." Gerard capped the bottle and set it to the side before opening the black bag, and revealing a bright orange vibrator with a jack o' lantern face at the head. It was rounded out, but otherwise smooth, curving slightly, and seemed to be rather large.   
"Baby, I haven't bottomed in a while…" Frank eyed his boyfriend wearily as Gerard slicked up his fingers and began circling the tip around his rim.   
"Cold!" Frank gasped as Gerard sank one finger inside slowly.   
"You're not going to bottom tonight, daddy," Gerard adds another finger, not letting Frank recover from his confusion.   
Gerard is scissoring his fingers, making Frank arch his back with a loud moan. Once a third one joined, Frank was grinding his hips down to try and ride Gerard's hand.   
Gerard removes his fingers after a while and slicks up the toy before pressing it to Frank's interest. Their eyes meet and Frank gives Gerard a nod before the toy slowly sank in. The silicone glided smoothly into Frank, who puffed out breaths and tossed his head back and forth on the pillow.   
"I'm gonna clean up real quick, don't go anywhere." Gerard kissed Frank's forehead before climbing off the bed. Frank just nods and tilts his hips to make himself more comfortable.   
Gerard grabs the dishes and the milk before exiting the bedroom. Frank can hear water running from the kitchen and tries to relax. He still feels so full, and when he looks down he can see orange icing on his shirt and stomach. He hopes Gerard isn't bringing back more food. He doesn't think he can handle anymore.   
Gerard comes back a few minutes later, flapping water off his hands and smiling. Frank has to crane his neck to see, and he's glad he did. Gerard has taken off his black dress and is now standing in front of the bed in a matching bra and panties set. It's dark purple and black with straps that criss-cross over his soft middle, his love handles spilling out the sides. The bra pushing his chest up and giving him a good amount of cleavage. Gerard is still wearing his black and orange striped thigh highs, which somehow don't clash with the purple.  
"What do you think, daddy?" Gerard makes his way over the foot of the bed so Frank can get a better look before turning around. The bra and panties have the same pattern of straps on the back, and there's a little heart cut out in the seat of his panties. Frank groans in approval.   
"I knew you'd like this." Gerard crawled back into Frank's lap and ran his hands over the inside of his thighs.   
"You look so good, baby, I love it." Frank bites his lips as Gerard moves the toy around inside him.  
"Thank you, daddy." Gerard fumbled with the buttons on the toy before turning it on and making Frank gasp.  
"Holy shit!" Frank cursed, arching his back off the bed. The headboard groaned as he pulled on the restraints.   
"Does that feel good?" Gerard asked, dragging his fingernails over the meaty flesh of Frank's thighs as the vibrator buzzed deep inside of him.   
"Fuck, baby. So good..." Frank sobbed.   
Gerard stood up on his knees and watched Frank fall apart for him. Running his hands over his own plump body, and fondling at his chest and putting on a show. Rolling his hips and running his hands down his body as he watches frank try to blow hair out of his eyes before giving up and throwing his head back again with a curse.  
"There's more to your surprise, Frankie." Gerard trailed one hand down his torso and behind him to remove the matching orange plug with an identical jack o' lantern face on the end. He grabbed the bottle of lube by Frank's thigh and slicked up Franks cock, surprising him and making him gasp out obscenities.   
"Gerard, fuck! Slow down!" Frank pleaded.   
"Sorry, daddy. I just really want to ride you. You look so chubby and I wanna watch you jiggle." Gerard admitted, positioning himself on top of Frank and guiding his cock to his entrance. Frank's eyes rolled back as Gerard inched himself down on his cock. They stayed still while Gerard adjusted before he started rolling his hips slowly. Frank was already beginning to sweat from trying to control the rhythm, but he was far too full, so he just let Gerard fuck himself.   
"You look so good stuffed like this." Gerard puffed out, already feeling winded.   
"I think we're getting too fat, baby. We're already out of breath." Frank laughed, finally able to gain some control, thrusting up and nudging against Gerards prostate.   
"Oh, fuck! Right there! Do that again!" Gerard pleaded, trying to roll his hips to recreate the sensation.   
"You're the one in control, sugar." Frank laughed.   
Gerard responded by lifting himself up and dropping down and pulling a gasp out of Frank. He let himself ride Frank the way he liked after that. Grinding down at a fast pace and moaning loudly, his cock slapping against his gut with every thrust.   
"Baby, I'm not gonna last. You teased me too much." Frank warned, causing Gerard to quicken his pace and he began stroking his cock.   
"I'm close too, daddy. Seeing your big belly jiggle is so fucking hot." Gerard huffed.   
"Are you getting off on daddy's fat belly, Gee?" Frank smirked. Gerard just nodded and cupped his balls with his free hand.   
"Tell me, tell me what's getting you off," Frank demanded. Gerard whispered and stroked himself harder, rubbing his thumb over the slit, collecting precum, and making the slide smoother.   
"Daddy…" Gerard pleaded. He was already so close and wasn't sure he could form sentences anymore.  
"Is it my big round tummy? You got a fat kink, Gee? You stuffed me with a whole cake. You're trying to fatten me up, are you?" Frank continued.   
It was all Gerard could take as he came all over his fist and Frank's stomach, body going limp as his hand slowed.   
"Daddy!" He called as he rode out his orgasm.   
"Oh, shit! Oh, fuck! Gee!" Frank babbled as his orgasm surprised him and he was cumming inside Gerard. His vision blurred slightly and he could see black dots as he sucked in a breath.   
Gerard rolled off Frank and flopped onto his back. He could feel the sweat drying on his skin but allowed himself to catch his breath before untying and kissing Frank's wrist and removed the vibrator. Frank winced from oversensitivity and watched Gerard turn off the toy before tossing it somewhere on the bed.   
They kissed slowly, still trying to catch their breath. Gerard already had the bathroom set up for Franks aftercare bath, so there was no real rush. He could take his time bringing his lover back down to earth with gentle kisses for now.   
"Happy birthday Frankie. You did so well for me." Gerard praised, kisses trailing up his tattooed arm.   
"Happy Halloween, Gee. Never let me eat cake again. I feel like I'm gonna pop." Frank joked and lightly slapped his belly.  
"Don't worry, Thanksgiving is all about pie. I bet you could eat a whole one no problem."   
"Fuckin chubby chaser."


End file.
